memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek Nemesis
Re: Official synopsis You shouldn't have used that, Ottens. Using the whole synopsis is no longer fair use, I think. We probably have to delete the page and go back to the last version prior to that addition. -- Cid Highwind 12:51, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Please wait with that for now, I'll be done with adding pics and such in a few mintues. I'll re-write the Synopsis then. Ottens 12:54, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::FYI, re-writing it won't help. The copyvio will still exist in the page history. If you're done, copy the final version (without any copyright violations) to Star Trek:Nemesis/temp and change the content of this page to . It can then be deleted. In the future, please don't add copyrighted content, even if you are planning to rewrite it later. -- Cid Highwind 12:58, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::Okay. Sorry. Ottens 12:59, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::Temp page has been set up Star Trek:Nemesis/temp. Ottens 13:24, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) Multiple posters Yo Ottens, remember that Memory Alpha is not an image gallery! Please pick one of the two posters and remove it from the article, then nominate it for deletion. We don't need both of them there! -- Dan Carlson 15:29, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I thought I'd be fun to have them both. I'll nominate one for deletion. Ottens 16:12, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) Official title This isn't really important, but it should be known that the official title for this film and for Star Trek: Generations do not have a colon (:) in the title. We could rename the article and keep the current one as a redirect since so many articles link to them in that spelling. Or maybe a mention somewhere in the articles. Or, we can keep it the way it is... I leave it up to you. I just thought everyone should know. --Shran 12:56, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :This might be more important than I originally thought... shouldn't the article be at the official title, that being without the colon? --From Andoria with Love 09:46, 12 June 2006 (UTC) ::Not that my opinion matters a whole lot, but I agree. Articles about movies and episodes should use the official title. --OuroborosCobra 09:58, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :Everyone's opinion matters, including your's. That's why I brought up the subject, in order to hear the opinions of other archivists. Thanks for your input and support. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:47, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::Of course, it should use the official title... I'll go ahead and move both this and Generations, but I don't have the time to correct all links right now. -- Cid Highwind 12:25, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Awesome. Thanks, Cid. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:47, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Sovereign Class Torpedos Just where did all of the Enterprise's torpedos go during the battle scene with the Scimitar. A slow motion count on the DVD of the film reveals only twenty-four photon torpedos fired, and nine quantum torpedos. Data comments that the ship has exhausted its compliment of photon torpedos, but we know the Galaxy class has 250 photons (Conundrum), so unless she fired nine or ten off screen for every one we saw, this comment makes no sense. Of course one also wonders why Data even mentions the photons, every self respecting Trek fan has known for some time that quantum torpedos are the weapon of choice. Mysteriously Data forgets all about them, and we are left to assume that the Enterprise has run out of those after firing only a single volley.HaganeNoKokoro 04:35, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Chateau Picard, or Whiskey? I have elsewhere read that Picard poured Irish whiskey, rather than Chateau Picard, in his toast to Data. Can anybody verify that it was one or the other? --Fenian 08:40, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Just by reading Chateau Picard, it seems pretty clear what it was. --Alan del Beccio 08:50, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Thank you. --Fenian 08:56, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Careful editing writing credits The format and punctuation of writing credits have very specific meanings. The ampersand (&) and the word "and" mean different things, so one shouldn't casually edit them. These distinctions come from WGA union contracts. It's explained here. --9er 01:17, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Another nitpick Does anyone remember that in the collision scene between the Enterprise-E and Shinzon's ship that there was seemingly some force holding the Romulans stationary in space? There was no explanation for such defiance of the laws of physics in the movie. It's been a while since I've last seen that scene, but I remember being very disappointed at such an obvious lapse. --''Anon. editor'' :Well, to be fair starships have devices called "inertial dampeners" which prevent the ship from being affected by shifts in gravity and turbulence. Whereas a collision like that should send an unpowered object end over end, or at least give it thrust in another direction, the inertial dampeners and structural integrity force field automatically make it so that, even if the ship is traveling 1,000s of times the speed gained by test pilots today, the crew (and ship) only experience 1 G-force (except for brief moments of "stabilization" that make people fall out of chairs") :i'm sure this applies for collisions too, not just flight. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Text messages and mind raping What a header, that'll sure get someone's attention eh? Both of these terms (text message and mind-rape) are Wikilinked in the episode summary, but was either term ever used? If "mind rape" was used by some production person to describe it, I think that unlike Efrosians this term doesn't necessarily make it in as "canon". And the text message part... I can't help laughing as I imagine Picard or Sisko sitting there with a cell phone texting away. Was it just a message on the computer screen or what? :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:32, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) : Well, I can't find anything in the online scripts about a "text message." It was mentioned in Ottens's original synopsis for the article in July 2004, and was linked by 9er last November. I vaguely remember something similar from the movie (I've only seen it twice though), so if anyone could confirm or deny that some kind of message was sent over the comm system (Didn't Picard write something down on his chair display, and Troi picked it up at the conn?). Either way, I doubt it said text message, so it shouldn't be linked. As for mind rape, well I don't believe it was referred to as anything in the episode. It is vaguely similar to the telepathic memory invasion of the Ullians, so maybe a "Mind rape" page could contain info on both with a link to telepathic memory invasion.--Tim Thomason 06:03, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Picard sent a text-based message from a panel on his command chair to Troi at conn (taking over for the lost Branson), telling her to standby to engage impulse engines and ram into the Scimitar. The reason for this was to prevent Shinzon from hearing their plan. Although the message was based in text, I don't think a link to text messaging is needed. Also, the "violation" of Troi's mind was never called a mind rape in the film, although I believe it was refered to as a telepathic rape in the DVD commentaries. --From Andoria with Love 06:25, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Awesome, the online script didn't mention any thing of the kind (it was a first draft), but I was 98% sure that Picard text messaged Troi, but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I made the changes to the article already.--Tim Thomason 06:38, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::The text of the screen on Deanna's console reads "TEXT MSG SENT: STN 01-001..." etc etc. That should clear up the text messaging issue. --CajunCC Separate article for Star Trek Nemesis DVD Hi all, Just wondering why there isn't a seperate article on Memory Alpha relating to the Star Trek Nemesis DVD. There is a separate article for the Star Trek Nemesis (Special Edition) DVD, so why not one for the original release? It would go a long way to outline the benefits of the Special Edition release. --Paranoid andrew 10:48, 29 January 2006 (UTC) The Worf Issue Hello, One thing I think needed some explaining was why was Worf back in Starfleet? What happened to his ambassadorship? Did he change his mind after agreeing to the post? Did he return to Starfleet just for the Riker/Troi wedding? I really felt this needed attention! --'Discruntled Worf Fan' 10:34, 9 March 2006 Wesley Crusher I'm pretty sure Wes didn't appear on screen. However, Wil Wheaton was credited at the end as Wesley Crusher, so he probably had a scene that was deleted. I added a note in the article to this effect. :That's incorrect. He did appear on screen, but only for a second or two. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:52, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Look at the picture! Also, please sign your comments. --Bp 03:55, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I must have gotten my information from an unreliable source. I need to be more careful. Also, owning a DVD copy might help... -- Commodore Sixty-Four 06:28, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Revert For the record, I reverted that last revision because, even though the non-colon forms of Star Trek Generations and Star Trek Nemesis are the official titles, it's best to keep redirects as orphans. --From Andoria with Love 04:51, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Foot surgery Is it true that during the commentary when Stuart Baird was informed the lukewarm box-office of Star Trek: Nemesis he went outside to kick a dumpster and had to get foot surgery thereafter? DrWho42 04:06, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Goofs I removed this: *''During a briefing in the observation lounge, a close-up of a computer terminal reveals the reflection of both the camera and green screens behind it.'' Because we are an encyclopedia, not a critics corner. --Alan del Beccio 23:25, 6 July 2006 (UTC)